


Mars

by Puniyo



Series: Planets [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Back to be a sinner, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yuzuru is a tease, javier prefers revenge, my innocence is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: The planet of passion and under the same star as the god Ares, Mars is the celestial body of burning energy, aggression and impulsiveness. It’s in the nature of the people under this planet to wish to appear confident, to love to compete and win, and they are the embodiment of determination and boldness.Javier plots the perfect revenge for Yuzuru's teasing.





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a fic worth to be rated mature! Not that I'm proud of it but it is a start.   
> The 3rd installment of the Planet series... I hope you'll enjoy your stay here!

_The planet of passion and under the same star as the god Ares, Mars is the celestial body of burning energy, **aggression** and impulsiveness. It’s in the nature of the people under this planet to wish to appear confident, to **love to compete and win** , and they are the embodiment of determination and **boldness**._

If Javier had to use one single word to describe his week, it would have to be _infernal_. He had been thrust into all nine layers of hell, in a much less enjoyable and enriching journey than Dante’s, and in the center of that dreaded place, one person stood. The Lucifer that beguiles him, the Satan that takes joy in tormenting his bruised soul, the fallen angel that refuses to give him what he desires the most – in the center of all his agony lies one person called Yuzuru Hanyu.

And Javier was known for being a very, very patient person. He had not been a natural technician who was only able to medal at his seventh worlds championships and he even allowed Effie to have her solitary streaks (he learned the best way when she eagerly showed her hook like nails and drew a fine red line on his arm). He wouldn’t mind if a self-proclaimed Spanish restaurant overcooked his paella or if his sister bombarded him with messages at 4 o’clock in the morning, molesting him for tickets of competitions that involved a number of fashionable, handsome skaters.

Somehow, Yuzuru, the maestro on ice, managed to pull his limits, like a rubber band stretched beyond its breaking point, ready to be snapped, anywhere, _anytime_.

It all started on Monday during a practice session in Cricket Club.

_Monday_

At the height of summer, Toronto was not necessarily the coolest place one would like to be. With all the ice shows finished and none so far in his radar, Javier Fernandez had resumed his training, David eager to polish his new programs for the long awaited Olympic season and he himself had a quad loop to conquer. Brian and Tracy had both agreed not to schedule his practices together with Yuzuru so they could focus 110% on each of them. It was a wise choice and both skaters happily embraced the arrangement, their individual levels of competitiveness protected from a possible ego damaging blow.

Bored as he was at home, the Spaniard decided to arrive earlier at the ice rink, an hour and six minutes more precisely, the smell of coffee still lingering in his grey, sleeveless hoodie, only to watch a rather painful fall on the cold surface and a Japanese curse word that followed almost immediately. It was rare for his partner to raise his voice over something as common as a failed jump and Elizabet soon informed him that the world champion had not landed a single jump that morning, not even his trusted triple Axel.

Brian’s shadow, scarier than it actually looked, loomed over Yuzuru and demanded that he stopped torturing himself and the younger man spent the rest of his practice doing sit spins, and camel spins, inside and outside edge, anything that involved less than 10 cm above the ice.

\- ‘What’s wrong with him Brian?’

\- ‘You tell me Javi. He’s been so obstinate with his loop since he arrived. I’m just afraid he will injure himself. I bet his hip is bruised.’

And with that short exchange, the former Olympic silver medalist dictated the training to be over for his apprentice. Surprisingly, Yuzuru had simply complied and bowed to his coach, his hand punching the ice instead of the usual caress when he left the rink.

\- ‘Hey, it’s not its fault. What if the ice is too depressed to allow me in?’

The Japanese skater threw a quick smile at Javier, the frustration in his eyes almost consuming him alive though. – ‘You ask the ice to behave. I won’t apologize.’

Javier chuckled at those words, so confident but so childish too. – ‘Can you meet me here later?’

The younger man hesitated for a second but nodded. What he needed now was a cold shower. And chocolate ice cream.

Yuzuru returned to the rink when the sun had almost disappeared from the orange horizon, a few moths flying over the lit lamp posts. Most skaters had gone home already and Brian was nowhere to be seen. Only the Spaniard was absently gliding, the flat edge not giving him much speed, his face showing signs of tiredness. How he convinced their coach to allow them to stay late was the question.

The younger man took out his skate guards and stepped on the ice, running a few laps to warm his stiff muscles and leapt in the air, inside edge, four complete revolutions, and two buttocks cushioned landing. He remained extended on the ice, an agonized hiss escaping his lips.

\- ‘You’re putting too much speed.’ – And his partner offered a hand, which he took without hesitation. – ‘You need to relax.’

\- ‘No jumps, no program.’ – Yuzuru brushed off the white remnants on his pants, the grip on the older man’s arm denouncing the discomfort that plagued his hips.

\- ‘You’re injured.’ – The Japanese skater’s head shook violently, left and right, the most unconvincing disapproval Javier had ever witnessed. – ‘Let me see.’

The younger man tried to put some distance between their bodies, unwilling to show his weakness. Used to his withdrawal tendencies in these situations, Javier intensified his grip on his arm, not letting him move backwards and slapped his ass as a warning for remaining still. A single soundless puff of air escaped Yuzuru’s mouth and he obediently raised his black jacket. There was a clear semi-circle of purple tainting his fair skin, the other half of the hidden by the elastic band of his sweatpants. Another slap settled on his buttocks and the younger man gritted his teeth to not let any sound flee his throat.

\- ‘I really want to make you _cry_.’

True to his words, Javier descended to his knees, his fingers tracing his partner’s spine and drawing ribbon like lines on his toned abdomen. Without any sign, he bit on the injured muscle, Yuzuru’s high pitched yelp being music to his ears. He bit one more time before licking the bruised spot and kissing the damaged skin, gently and slowly, tattooing a hydrangea in his hip. The red and the purple were the perfect combination after all. The Japanese skater reverted to the initial silence but his shallow breath was appealing as well.

\- ‘Don’t _hide_ things from me Yuzu.’ – And he helped his partner lowering down his training gear, covering their little secret, followed by a final light tap on his firm ass. – ‘Also,’ – Javier noticed the bulge in Yuzuru’s pants, – ‘you need to release tension if you want to skate well.’ – He drew their hips together, the sickly friction not enough to satisfy either one of them.

Yuzuru chuckled at the sudden change of attitude from the Spaniard but did not give in this time. Not that it was easy for him as well but he had to step up his own game.

\- ‘I need more practice _off_ ice. Not let Javi win.’ – And he kissed his index finger, tenderly brushing it through the older man’s lips. An _indirect kiss_.

The Spanish skater’s response was, for the lack of his own creativity, bite again, before they parted ways. What he did not notice was the villainous smirk that had seized Yuzuru’s face.

_Tuesday_

Regrettably for Javier, the Pooh lover had attended his training session earlier than his scheduled time and had left before noon. It was a last minute arrangement with Jeff (he was informed by David who scolded him for not paying attention to his own step sequence that afternoon), who had become one of the most sought choreographers in the past couple of seasons. Unlike yesterday, with sweat running down his temple and a raspy voice from yelling almost too much, Brian smiled radiantly, almost as bright as the sun that could easily melt an iceberg, even showing to the novice skaters how a proper upright scratch spin should be done (well-centered inclusive). Javier quickly deduced that something good must have happened that morning.

\- ‘Yesterday he was like a robot with parts falling apart but today he rose like a phoenix!’ – Brian described the magical Chopin driven program from Yuzuru, hoping to ignite the same motivation in Javier.

Just as the Spanish skater was finishing his warm-up strokes, his coach discreetly lowered his voice and threw a remark in the air. – ‘I never knew Yuzuru had dogs. Those teeth marks must have hurt.’

Javier carelessly caught on an edge and almost tripped. _Almost_.

Later that evening, as he was ready to drift off to the enchanted world of dreams, his pillow soothing his sore neck, a green light flashed from his phone – the sign of a new message.

_Javi! Today I really fly on ice (*^.^*) I follow your advice, release tension. I wish you could help me so no need to wash pants. Alone is not fun._

Javier could not sleep that night.

_Wednesday_

It had started to rain mid-week, the temperature dropping sharply but the underlying humidity gave the air an uncharacteristic smell of freshly cut grass. For the third consecutive time in the same week, an accomplishment never done before, Javier arrives in Cricket Club earlier than his scheduled time. Tracy wonders if he wants to shift his practices to morning time.

Yuzuru had just finished another productive training, although not as perfect as yesterday’s. He sat in a bench in the locker room and was finishing untying his skates when the Spaniard arrived, his hair wavier than usual.

\- ‘Javi.’ – It was an acknowledgement call, one that confirmed his presence. The Japanese skater had flushed cheeks and sweat ran down his neck. He finally took off his heavy boots and gave a loud sigh.

\- ‘Was training that intense?’ – Javi sat next to him and retrieved his own skates, the mini red and yellow flag in the heels distinguishably his.

The younger man just nodded and stood up, stretching his legs before removing his blue and black under armor.

\- ‘Today feel good. Stamina is good. Night exercise helps.’

Yuzuru threw his top to Javier’s lap, trying his best not to burst in laughter for the way his partner jolted in surprise by the sudden advent of the foreign object. Javier promptly hit the Japanese man’s back with the same top and pushed him to the cold wall, holding him by the wrists. Wearing his skates, the Spaniard was at least five centimeters taller. Yuzuru finally giggled, his forehead meeting with the white tiles.

\- ‘Too much tension not good for skating.’

\- ‘You could always help.’ – And Javier licked his earlobe and bit it. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t keep his mouth away from the man in front of him.

His mouth and his hands. His fingers, his eyes and his hips. His mind and his soul. He was drawn to Yuzuru without knowing why, and he need not the reason for this riddle. There was no possible answer.

\- ‘Brian will…’ – He momentarily lost his words when a hand ran down his naked back and into his pants, helping him undressing the piece of clothing that clung to his legs. – ‘… angry if you late.’ – He was careful not to make any lewd sound, although he wanted to. The door wasn’t locked.

Javier unwillingly released Yuzuru’s wrist, the sight of his lover in only underwear enough to hypnotize him, recognizing clearly that there were other priorities at the moment.

\- ‘But,’ – The younger man grabbed his Pooh towel and ran to the nearest shower, – ‘I can sleep over. Tomorrow.’ – He didn’t know if his face was hot because of the earlier run-throughs or because he had enjoyed Javier’s hands on him. _Like always_.

The Spaniard unconsciously licked his lips. Why couldn’t time sprint instead of walking?

_Thursday_

\- ‘I think Effie likes me.’

Javier’s cat was already standing by the door when the bell rang and she did not stop encircling Yuzuru’s legs until he picked her and held her close to his chest. The duo now lay on her owner’s bed, rolling together and exchanging tender looks. Effie licked Yuzuru’s thumb softly as if she was afraid to afflict a wound with her sandpaper like tongue and nudged her head closer to his palm, purring with want. In return for her attention, he kissed her nose, a shy smile following next.

\- ‘Okay, that’s enough.’ – Javier pulled Effie away from the Japanese skater and locked her out of the room, almost getting scratched by her sharp claws for separating her from her fondest friend. – ‘See? You have turned my cat against _me_.’ – And he crawled his way to his lover.

Yuzuru eyed his partner with amusement. It was that tinge of jealousy that pleased him. – ‘Poor Effie. She just want play.’

\- ‘I know _how_ to play too.’- Javier’s hand descended to his partner’s neck, his fingers massaging the skin as if he was measuring something. – ‘In case Effie deserts me, you can take her place. I could fit a collar here. With a leash.’ – And he buried his head in his defined collarbone, inhaling the scent of sea waves – _his_ own shower gel, _his_ own scent on him. He kissed his Adam’s apple, sucking on the protruded part, marking him – his temporary rein.

Yuzuru threw his head back to give better access, purring in approval. – ‘Javi…’ – The touch was gentle, _too_ gentle. – ‘I…’

Javier kissed Yuzuru, his lips crashing onto his partner’s with a sheer force that might have bruised. He wanted to torture him a little more, to torment him for a week of empty promises, but now laying beneath him, vulnerable and at his mercy, his sanity had reached its limits. The younger man answered with the same eagerness, his tongue wetting both their lips, asking permission to enter, which was granted almost immediately.

Yuzuru was the first one to break the dance of their tongues, his cheeks fired with the most beautiful shade of pink Javier had ever seen. The Spaniard brushed his fingers through his hair, disheveling the long dark strands, the silky texture only making him want to _mess_ it even more. He grabbed the hair forcefully and placed one single digit in Yuzuru’s lips, smearing the remains of saliva.

One look from the burning lust in Javier was enough for the younger man to know what he wanted. He took the finger in his mouth, in the gentlest manner he could, _too_ gentle, without ever diverting his eyes from his lover or let his gaze follow. He traced it with his tongue and sucked at the tip, eliciting a low moan.

\- ‘No one is allowed to see you like this.’

The sudden realization that both of them were still fully clothed did add another dimension of _fun_. Javier invaded Yuzuru’s torso with feathery touches, the rigid, well-defined muscles still surprising him after all these years training together. The younger man’s nipples were noticeable through the shirt he was wearing and the Spaniard knew how sensitive he was, how he succumbed easily to pleasure, and how he did not want to give him the quickest release.

Yuzuru panted when his nipples were pinched, the touch again too gentle to satisfy him. – ‘Take it off.’ – His arms extended above his head.

The Spaniard complied, lifting the shirt ever slowly, placing kisses in his skin as it was exposed to the warmth of the room. Before he could change his position, Javier tied Yuzuru’s wrists with the shirt. – ‘Yes, much better.’ – And resumed his ministrations on the naked body.

Since when was the Spanish skater so skillful at tying knots? Yuzuru did not care whether it was fair or not. It wasn’t a question of fairness, but of giving in. And he did.

Each time his lover sucked a spot on his untanned skin, on his scars, a moan escaped his lips in an untamed crescendo, the pleasure jolting directly to his waist area. Without the use of his hands, he lifted his knee and brushed it against Javier’s groin, the hard member there betraying his cool façade.

Triggered by Yuzuru’s audacity, Javier opened his legs and settled between them, both erections rubbing against their own pants. He pressed down on the Japanese skater, his back arching and the Spaniard hears the first cry of the night, each syllable of his name accentuated.

The pleasure builds and escalates, and Javi doesn’t know where this is going to take him. The stimulus is too much and Yuzuru chanting and writhing his name in between rapid intakes of air turns him on even more. His hands travel to the milky thighs and he notices the bruise from Monday, the hydrangea almost faded. The younger man is ticklish, because he’s laughing and his legs contorts into strange positions, and he almost begs.

\- ‘ _Please_ Javi.’

But his pleas to stop has the opposite effect and his lover wants more than that. He slips his hand inside Yuzuru’s pants and his briefs are wet. Javi kisses and nibbles his manhood through the fabric and the involuntary flick tells him that the man beneath him was close to reach his limit.

Javier too was constrained by the sudden tightness of his own undergarments and he took them off, dropping the items on the floor casually. Yuzuru looks at him, his eyes glowing with anticipation. The Spaniard takes pity on his tied hands. He does not untie them but brings them forward, guiding them to his own hard member.

\- ‘ _Touch_ me.’ – His voice is low and dangerous.

Yuzuru always obeys and soon his fingers, in a clumsy fashion, is caressing all the heat in his hands, his own erection tortuously confined. He tries to drag Javier down to give him release but the Spaniard does not cooperate and smirks amidst his controlled groans.

\- ‘Javi mean tonight.’

\- ‘It’s _your_ fault,’ – And he frees from Yuzuru, putting the tied arms around his neck forcing the younger man to sit on his lap, – ‘for testing _me_.’

Drawing his lips in an apologetic smile, Yuzuru kisses Javier and leans on him. The Spaniard finally concedes and pulls down his underwear, slapping the firm ass for his reward. The Japanese skater moans as their hips meet, their erections grinding directly against each other, the raw emotions of the moment claiming the two men.

Yuzuru has to bite his lips to muffle his cries and he curses in Japanese for not being able to use his hands, a string of words that his partner would not have understood. He catches a glimpse of Javier’s face, his eyes closed and the way he also moans, the sounds too erotic for him to comprehend.

Javier is drowning in his kitten, intoxicated with the scent of sex and the hot and messy combination of their bodies. He wants more, he wants to be inside Yuzuru, he wants to hear him beg, but there’s nothing more overpowering than the instinct that drove them. He wraps one hand on their erections and he settles for a faster pace.

\- ‘ _Javi!_ ’

They reached climax almost at the same time, the strength of their orgasms draining them completely. They laid side by side, both trying to recover their breathing. Javier unties Yuzuru and kisses his wrists, on the reddish streak that had appeared. He brushes away the wet strands of hair on his forehead and places a tender kiss there.

\- ‘We need a good shower again.’ – And he pointed his finger to the white liquid that ran down his lover’s abdomen.

Yuzuru just snuggled closer to Javier, like a pet loving the owner’s attention. – ‘Maybe we let Effie come in first.’

Both men giggled. Maybe the week hasn’t been _so_ bad for Javier.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me but I have 8 demanding planet siblings to feed. What Javier did not have the chance to do this time, he will find ways to do it soon (on another planet :P)


End file.
